Spawn of Satan
by onlybluck
Summary: Chuck's birthday is in a few days and everything is revolving around him. He know's his party is going to be great but he's been feeling strange lately. As if something might be taking over him.


This story is more of a 's intentions are to be humerous only. I know this would never happen on Gossip Girl. I just want to know what people think.

* * *

May 9, 2009

10 days until Chucks 18 birthday...

"In the deep dark depths of the earth further than the core itself lurks a hideous .Full of all sins imaginable to man. He is full of hate and rage. This creature has many names. You of course know him as Chuck Bass."

Nate read aloud in a dark voice.

"Nathaniel give me that!." Chucked grabbed the book from Nates hands.

"It says Satan you Jack Ass."

"Same Thing.." Nate retorted.

Chuck re-read the paragraph in his mind.

"Sounds more like my father."

He had a serious tone to his voice and Nate realized he hit somewhat of a soft spot. Nate knew Chuck had them but it was very rare to see moments like these. At least rare for Nate. Chuck snapped back into the moment afraid he had shown to much vulnerability.

"So why do you have that book anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I found it in my locker."

Chuck looked at him confused and almost disgusted.

"Let me get this straight. You found a book in your locker?"

"Yeah."

"About Satan?"

"Correct."

"And you kept it for? What? A good night time read?" He looked at Nate needing an answer.

" I don't know i thought it would be cool. I thought I'd get some reading in for once."

Chuck was now completely disgusted. _What happened to the good ole Nate? The one I got high with and went bar hopping around in my limo at 3 in the morning with**.** _All he could do was shake his head.

"You've been Cavorting with Humphrey again haven't you?"

Nate laughed." I wouldn't go as far as CAVORTING Chuck, but yes i've seen him."

Chuck looked at him baffled by what he thought was so funny. He scoped the area for a trash can and dumped the book inside.

"Dude what are you doing?!"

"It's for your own good Nathaniel. Believe me. I'm going to buy you a drink. You need it."

Nate looked back at the trash can as they walked over to one of Chuck's limos. They glided into their seats, shut the door, and moved into the New York traffic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 days until Chuck's 18 birthday...

She paced back and forth glancing on her bed where her phone lay waiting for a call from him.

"Where could he be? what could he be doing Serena!?!?" Blair screamed nervously.

"You mean who could he be doing?" Serena attempted saying in a joking manner.

"Not funny. There's only 9 days left until Chucks birthday and I don't even know what to get him!!"

"You could get him a new scarf?..."

" S! This is no time for your untimely adolescent jokes."

"I'm sorry B but don't you think your being a little too melodramatic about this. It's 10 o'clock Chuck is probably at home sleeping?"

Admitting defeat Blair finally sat down.

"Your probably right. I just wish I knew what he was doing right now..."

Blair looked at Serena realizing she shared living arrangement with Chuck. She smiled at her with sparkling eyes and a big grin.

Serena looked up and saw Blair's face. She immediately knew what she was going to ask.

"No Blair. I will not go spy on him for you! He's going to know I'm doing it for you anyway. You might as well just do it yourself." She stated sternly.

"Please S? for me?" She pouted.

Serena couldn't say no. She had done this too many times in the past year.

"Fine. I'll do it. Only because i need to go home anyways."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged Serena tightly then pushed her out of her room and closed the door.

Serena entered the main room from the elevator. She was really hoping Chuck wasn't home. She discreetly walked around the corner. Scoping the area making sure he was no where to be found.

"When is Blair going to realize you're the most inadequate person she could pick for spying." Chuck said with a slight smirk on face

"Oh my God! Chuck! Don't do that!" She slapped his arm.

"I couldn't resist. My apologies."

Serena moved towards the couch to sit down. Chuck followed behind closely and sat in a chair next to the couch. Serena sat nervously pretending to be busy with a magazine. She looked up and saw Chuck glaring at her. She started getting nervous and finally spoke.

"What?!"

Chuck smiled "What are you doing Serena? clearly you want to something. Just tell me what you need to know."

"Really? Wow i was expecting more of a battle but if its really going to be that easy?..." Serena squinted her eyes curious of Chuck's real intentions.

"Yes. It's that simple." He smiled.

"Hmmm...right. Okay. Blair is just worried that's all..."

"Yes? Go on.."

She put on her serious face.

"That's it. She's just worried."

"Serena, I think you underestimate me. I know Blair. I think she's up to something a little more than just worrying....party planning pherhaps?"

"Chuck, my mother is planning your party."

"I meant the after party SIS."

Serena rolled her eyes. She still found the idea of her being the step sister of Chuck Bass completely unreal and she hated when he emphasized the word sis.

" She won't be giving you THAT for your birthday Chuck."

"Doesn't matter to me. I already got what i wanted from her."

"You're horrible."

Serena stood from her seat and glared at Chuck once more before exiting and going to her room. Chuck sat for a moment and thought of the words that just left his mouth. He didn't mean them. Something came over him in that moment. He felt like something took over his brain.

_Am i going crazy? What the hell is wrong with me?!_

He stood, grabbed his coat from a closet and proceeded to go down the elevator. Serena was walking down the stairs at the same time.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously

He looked up at her with a glaze in eyes.

"Out." He stepped into the elevator and was gone.


End file.
